Murder in an Alleyway
by Inu-Yugi
Summary: AU Miroku, Sango and ? are walking home from a movie when their lives are changed forever. Will they find out why or will the death leave a scar that may not heal? Rated M for language, descriptive scenes, violence, and poss. suicide. SanMirOC
1. The trouble begins

[A/N]: Hi everybody. I'm a new writer here and this is my first fanfic. This is actually a spinoff of another story that I'm planning to put up on once I get a few chapters written so some background stuff may become clearer when I get the other story out. This fic is written mainly from Sango's p.o.v.  
  
Disclamer : I do not own the Inu-Yasha crew, however I DO own Josh, the plot and any minor (or slightly major) changes I made to the characters. If you don't like the changes I made to the characters then don't read this story. Any flames shot at me will be absorbed and spit back. (Reference to "The Mask" an excellent movie in my opinion) Anyway, on with the fic.  
  
Chapter one: The trouble begins  
  
Setting: Night time (around one or two in the morning)  
  
I was walking in downtown Tokyo with Miroku and his boyfriend, Josh, after seeing the movie Princess Diaries 2. It was in English but had subtitles so we could understand it. And yes, I did say "boyfriend". You see Miroku is gay. He came out of the closet to Inu-Yasha, Kagomé, Shippo and I about a year and a half ago after he met Josh. His parents are still clueless, though. He says he's saving the secret to use against them when he's really pissed off at them. But I digress.  
  
We were walking down the sidewalk chatting about the movie, among other things. Miroku and Josh were holding hands and I was walking beside Miroku. Suddenly Josh stopped and turned his head towards the alleyway that we had just passed. Miroku and I stopped talking and turned to Josh.  
  
"What's up?" Miroku asked him  
"Did you hear that noise back there? It sounded like someone calling for help." Josh replied. We both shook our heads. We hadn't heard anything. "I'm going to check it out." He slipped his hand out of Miroku's and started towards the alleyway but Miroku's voice made him pause.   
  
"I'm going with you." Miroku told him "You shouldn't go in there alone." Both Josh and I heard the concern in his voice but Josh spoke first.  
  
"No, 'Roku." he replied using his nickname for him. "I'll be fine." Miroku began to protest but Josh continued. "Besides we can't leave Sango out here alone." I made a noise of disbelief.   
  
"I'm able to take care of myself thank you. I don't need anyone's protection. Besides it's safer if all three of us go. That way I can protect you two from the big, bad bogey man." I retorted trying to lighten the mood but it didn't seem to work.  
  
"It's alright, Sango. I'm fine on my own." Josh replied softly and kissed Miroku. "Don't worry." With that he went into the alleyway. I put my arm around Miroku's shoulders and laid my head down. I could feel his tense muscles through his leather jacket. "It's alright, Miroku don't worry. He will call us if he needs help. He knows how to fight." He just stood there, unresponding. I sighed. "If he doesn't call us or come out in 2 minutes we'll go in, ok?" After a few minutes he silently nodded and I knew he felt only mildly reassured.  
  
The night was getting colder and I started to shiver as I was only wearing a light sweater with my tank top and baggy jeans. Miroku noticed this and took off his jacket and draped it over my shoulders. I looked up at him, surprised.   
  
"Won't you be cold though?" I asked  
"No, you need it more than I do, Sango-chan." he replied and I smiled my thanks, grateful for the warm respite from the chill that was steadily increasing. I put my arms into the sleeves and was wrapping the jacket tighter around me when we heard Josh call out to us.  
  
"Hey, guys. Come here, for a sec." His voice sounded casual but I heard something hidden behind it almost as if the casual tone was forced. Miroku must have heard it too because he tensed involuntarily. We looked at each other and walked quickly into the alleyway. As soon as we entered, we had to pause for a moment to allow our eyes to adjust to the darkness. As soon as we could see properly, we took a few steps further but couldn't see him.  
  
"Josh, where are you?" Miroku called out his usually calm tone hiding something that I couldn't discern. Was it fear? We waited for a few moments but no reply came. "Come on, Josh, this isn't funny." I called, a note of fear creeping into my voice. Miroku gripped my arm and whispered in my ear "Don't show that you're scared. You never know who's out there." I nodded silently.  
  
"You're right, babe, it isn't funny." said a deep male voice from the shadows. I jumped slightly in surprise. Miroku grabbed my arm and moved me behind him.   
  
"Who the fuck are you and where's Josh?" Miroku asked tersely. His grip on my arm involuntarily tightened. I placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder despite my own fears of who the owner of the voice might be.

* * *

So, who do you think the owner of the voice is? Candy and mad props to the person who guesses it. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Any helpful suggestions would be much appreciated. Until then R&R =D Ja ne  
  



	2. Enter Naraku

[A/N] Well here's the second chapter. There's really not much to say other than, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Inu-Yasha crew, however I DO own Josh, the plot and any minor (or slightly major) changes I made to the characters. If you don't like the changes I made to the characters then don't read this story. Any flames shot at me will be absorbed and spit back. (Reference to "The Mask" where the evil guy is wearing the mask and gets shot. an excellent movie in my opinion) Anyway, on with the fic.  
  
Where we left off: "Who the fuck are you and where's Josh?" Miroku asked tersely. His grip on my arm involuntarily tightened. I placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder despite my own fears of who the owner of the voice might be.  
  
Chapter 2 : Enter Naraku  
  
"My name is Naraku, leader of the Bloods. And by 'Josh' you must mean the filthy little Crip that's hanging around with a couple of Bloods tainting our name. He's right here." Naraku stepped out of the shadows along with a few other guys dressed all in red. I gasped when I saw Josh. He was being held by two guys and Naraku was holding Josh's switchblade to his throat.  
  
"Josh! You bastards!" Miroku yelled. He let go of my arm and lunged for them but I caught his arm just in time.  
  
"Miroku, if you go for them, they'll kill both you and Josh." I told him in low tones as he tried to pull away. He stopped struggling when my words registered. Naraku snickered. "Smart move, girlie. You wouldn't want to attack members of your own gang now would you? And I'm surprised that you would hang out with this slimy Crip, knowing full well the consequences of your traitorous actions."  
  
What the fuck are you talking about, you filthy bastard?" I exclaimed. "Why the hell would we be in a gang much less your gang? I wouldn't join a gang if you payed me! It's way to dangerous! Besides I could never kill someone even if I tried!" Miroku's hand on my arm silenced my ranting.  
  
"Be careful, Sango. You're starting to sound like Kagomé." Josh said wryly. I gave him a slight grin.  
  
"Shut up, you mother fucker." said Naraku tilting the knife slightly so that it put more pressure on the skin. Josh's grin slid off his face. I saw a few drops of blood trickle down his neck and soak into his shirt.  
  
"I would never join a gang if my life depended on it." Miroku said in a low voice filled with pure anger and hatred. "I've seen friends on both sides die and I know what being in a gang can do to you."  
  
Naraku's laugh rang through the night cutting him off. "Kukukuku. My what a touching speech. "But if you aren't Bloods, then why are you befouling the sacred colour of red?" Miroku glared daggers at Naraku.  
  
"Did it ever occur to you that maybe we just like the colour?" he spat "You don't have to be in your 'gang' or have your express permission to wear it."  
  
"And did ever you stop to think that Josh might have the same reason for wearing blue?" I interjected.  
  
Naraku gave me a look of digust "You honestly can't be that dumb, wench. Even if you aren't a Blood, you should know about who he really is." I gave him a look that said 'If I knew that do you think I would have asked?' "This bastard is the most notorious Crip to ever walk this Earth." he continued. "But he doesn't go by the name of 'Josh'. He's known as 'Ice Puppet'." I heard a sharp intake of breath from Miroku and looked at him out of the corner of my eye. He had turned a deathly pale at the mention of that name. I wondered why it had such an effect on him but I dared not ask in front of Naraku and his "puppets".  
  
"Ice Puppet?" I asked "What the hell kind of name is that? What does he do, freeze the Bloods to death?" A couple of the gang members snickered.  
  
"No, his preferred weapons of choice are knives and guns." Miroku replied in an angry voice. I looked at him in surprise.  
  
"I thought you'd have nothing to do with gangs, pretty boy?" Naraku snickered and moved the knife very slightly. Josh gasped quietly in pain but Naraku must have heard it because he looked down at Josh. "Kukukuku" he snickered. "I guess Icy does bleed like the rest of us."  
  
"I watched the Ice Puppet kill two of my best friends. That's how I know." Miroku replied his voice laced with anger.  
  
"But Josh couldn't be him, could he?" I asked

* * *

So is Josh really the Ice Puppet or is it a case of mistaken identity? By the way, the views expressed by Naraku do not in any way, shape or form reflect my views of either the Crips or Bloods nor my views on homosexuality (that's for later chapters). Personally, I'm on neither side but for Naraku's character, I'm just trying to write it from his way of seeing things. If you could give me any advice as to making my chapters more realistic, it would be much appreciated. Till then R&R =D Ja ne 


	3. Sango's plan

[A/N] : I know this story seems a little slow but I promise things will pick up soon. I noticed while re-reading my story that Miroku is actung a little more like Inu-Yasha than himself, so please don't flame me but I think that having a loved one in danger kinda brings out the Inu-Yasha in all of us.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Inu-Yasha crew, however I DO own Josh, the plot and any minor (or slightly major) changes I made to the characters. If you don't like the changes I made to the characters then don't read this story. Any flames shot at me will be absorbed and spit back. (Reference to "The Mask" where the evil guy is wearing the mask and gets shot. an excellent movie in my opinion) Anyway, on with the fic.  
  
Where we left off: "I watched the Ice Puppet kill two of my best friends. That's how I know." Miroku replied his voice laced with anger.  
"But Josh couldn't be him, could he?" I asked  
  
Chapter 3: Secrets revealed  
  
I turned to Josh. "You said you'd have nothing to do with the Bloods and the Crips. Are they telling the truth?" Josh looked down at the ground. I sucked in my breath. "You are, aren't you." Josh didn't say anything. "Oh my god, Josh. How could you lie to us like that? We're your friends. Why did you keep it from us? You could have told us you were the Ice Puppet. We would have understood." Josh's eyes flew up and he glared at me.  
  
"No! You'd never understand!" he yelled then quieted his vioce down. "I'm not the Ice Puppet but I can't deny that I am a Crip. I was forced into helping him kill those two Bloods because he knew my secret and blackmailed me with it. If I didn't help him, he would have told my secret and that would have meant death or worse." He looked at Miroku and his eyes softened. "I'm sorry, 'Roku. I couldn't tell you because I was afraid I'd lose you. I knew how much you hated the Ice Puppet so I couldn't tell you. I saw you at the fight and I watched the pain show on your face as you saw them fall. I...I was afaid that if you knew, you'd dump me and never speak to me again." Suddenly a look of shock came over his face. He had just blurted out his "secret" in front of a bunch of Bloods. A disgusted look came over Naraku's face.  
  
"Oh my fucking God! You're a mother fucking queer!" he said in total disbelief. "I should just kill you now. You and your pansy boyfriend and do the world a big favour." He tightened the knife against Josh's throat which caused some more blood to trickle out. Miroku uttered a low, dangerous growl.  
  
"You kill him and I'll tear you apart limb from limb." he said flexing his hands. Naraku gave a short laugh.  
  
"Kuku, watcha gonna do pansy boy, bitch slap me?" The gang members laughed. Miroku clenhed his hands and I put a hand on his back as a silent warning to calm down and reminding him that it's them, not us, who hold Josh's life in their hands. Miroku didn't move and Naraku snickered. "Guess pansy boy is to much of a girl to fight." he said to the others and they snickered. "I'm getting tired of all this talk. Let's just kill the queers and get it over with."  
  
"Wait!" I interrupted and stepped infront of Miroku. Naraku looked at me, clearly annoyed.  
  
"There's nothing you can do to save them, babe." he said looking back at Josh. Miroku grabbed my arm and hissed ""What the hell do you think you're doing you baka onna?"  
  
"Tyring to save you and Josh from the big, bad bogey man." I whispered over my shoulder while reffering to my earlier comment back on the sidewalk (A/N see ch.1 if you don't remember it.) then turned back to Naraku. "Why do you want to kill Josh?" He gave me a look that said 'Are you fucking stupid?!'. The gang members snickered. "Why the fuck would you ask a dumb question like that?" Naraku laughed "Isn't it obvious, bitch?" I knew what he was going to say but I wanted to hear it out of his own mouth. "I can kill two birds with one stone. If I kill him, there'll be one less Crip to deal with and one less queer to fuck up the world. That's a bonus for me."  
  
"But if you kill him, you're only causing more problems for yourself because in addition to the cops, the Crips will be after your asses and that'll only lead to unneccessary bloodshed." I replied thinking fast for a way to save Josh and Miroku.  
  
"Where the hell are you giong with this, bitch?" Naraku interrupted.  
  
"I'm just saying that there's really no satisfaction in killing him. Sure, there's one less queer/Crip in the world but there's no reason for it." I continued  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about?" Naraku interjected "I'll be satified after I kill him."  
  
"Do you have a point to all this or are you just trying to delay the bastard's death." one of the gang members asked in a pissed off tone.  
  
"Yes there is a point to all this." I said. I had finally found a way that I hoped would work. I took a deep breath. "Kill me, instead of Josh."

* * *

Hehe aren't I evil! Hope you liked my little cliffy. So what do you think their reactions will be? Will Naraku accept her offer or will her efforts be in vain? Find out soon. Till then, R&R! =D Ja ne! 


End file.
